


THE BOSS AND THE BOY

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 李马会所·囧马篇非主线，非恋爱线





	THE BOSS AND THE BOY

那天小黄老板点走了头牌李帝努后，徐老板带走了会所老板李马克。若说前一对是老板与打工族的跨阶级爱情，那么后一对则是老板与老板之间的同志情谊。  
徐老板徐英浩的寓所地处黄金地段，临江，复式，宽敞，温馨。主要是温馨。  
两人早在会所里就有些看对眼的意思，不用多说都知道这晚会很投缘。徐英浩载李马克回家的路上便开始动手动脚，给李马克系安全带的时候趁机亲一下对方的耳朵，遇到红灯时捏着李马克的下巴接吻，路上塞车，车子走得慢，徐英浩一手控着方向盘，一手在李马克腿间煽风点火。他们俩都忍了一路，进了电梯，也不顾摄像头在拍，按下楼层后就拥在一起吻得难舍难分。李马克的身板平时看着还可以，到了徐英浩面前就跟高中小男孩似的，特别小，被徐老板抱在怀里裹得严严实实，也没什么力气了，只知道仰起脸张开嘴给徐老板亲。  
进了徐老板家，李马克真的后悔他们选择打开了灯——客厅的沙发上堆了五六只巨型玩偶，从小棕熊到大白狗，可爱地在沙发坐垫上堆全家福；茶几上也有小型的卡通公仔饰品，粉的蓝的都有。  
谁看了也不信这是徐大老板的家。徐英浩快一米九的大个子，再加上一副绅士风范，连这会儿欲望上脑都透露着一股迷人的气质，没人会以为这样的男人其实有着这样的家。  
“别惊讶，我说了我是做玩具进出口的。”徐英浩丝毫不觉得尴尬或是难看，他从容得很，慢条斯理地脱外套、解皮带。他边说边从后面搂住愣神的李马克，替李老板除掉上衣，亲李马克露出来的肩膀。  
“况且这也不多，去卧室吧，给你看好玩的。”徐英浩说着，便抱起袒胸露乳的李马克去了房间。  
李马克看着满床的小玩偶小公仔，一时间不知道该不该软下去。  
“徐先生，您是卖各种毛绒玩具的吗？这些是工厂里不要的吗？”李马克被放到玩偶堆里躺下，睁着两只此时显得有些过于单纯的大眼睛看向徐英浩。他随手拿起一只兔子玩偶，翻折它长长的耳朵，“想不到您看上去挺高冷，内心竟然这么童真。”  
徐英浩看到的画面则是圆眼睛黑头发的小老板玩着小兔子的耳朵，小老板的肩膀和左胸大片大片地露出来，白皙的肤肉跟深蓝的被单出奇地相衬，看起来颇有风情。于是他也没管李马克的调侃，褪下衣物，裸着身子覆在李马克身上，把兔子耳朵塞进李马克还没合上的嘴里，沉声说：  
“咬紧了，一会儿别像小孩似的哭。”

会所创始人李老板那天晚上做了一次最爽的爱。  
不得不说徐英浩这个男人确实没白长那么多岁数，无论是下面的技巧还是调情的功夫，都能让李马克舒服得晕晕乎乎。  
李马克刚开始还有点难为情，毕竟第一次躺在一堆可爱风格的娃娃里做爱，他很难一下子就摆脱这种奇怪的氛围。好在徐英浩足够体贴，伏在他身上不停地吻，把乳尖亲得微微发胀，快感迅疾地窜涌到下身。他硬得直冒水，嘴里咬着兔子耳朵断断续续地哼唧，忍不住往上抬腰顶胯，想让徐英浩照顾照顾他下面。再往后，等徐英浩含住他的性器舔弄时，他又叫不出来了，连哼唧都做不到，只会抱着兔子玩偶蜷起脚尖，急促地喘息。  
事实证明，在性欲面前，一切骄矜和理智都有可能被攻破。  
小李老板回想起来那天晚上，简直不敢相信自己竟然可以跟顾客玩到那么忘情。他记得当时徐英浩把他前面吸出好多水，捏着他的臀肉说想看他湿透的样子，他听了后抱着自己的腿，主动张开让徐英浩往他后面挤了好多润滑。液体溢得到处都是，臀缝和穴口湿糟糟的，他也不知道是脑子坏掉了还是嘴巴坏掉了，松开兔子耳朵嘟囔着里面全湿了可以直接进去。还有因为被徐英浩操得太爽，李马克身子整个软成一团布娃娃，大腿想怎么折就怎么折，徐英浩把他的腿扛在肩上插他下面，他也只是哭叫着缠紧了男人的肩背。他本来不觉得会哭，但徐英浩怎么干他都能让他爽到，甚至舒服得不知道怎么发泄，眼泪不知不觉就跑出来了。  
以前也有过很爽的经历，还因此交到了肉体和精神都很契合的前男友。分手之后他其实很久没再接触过这份工作，那天也是他闲着没事想去店里看看，没成想跟徐老板眉来眼去地还挺有感觉，干脆就当纾解欲望，顺水推舟地来了一次。只是徐英浩比李马克的前男友老道太多。做爱无非就那几种套路，之前李马克以为前男友已经很不错了，但这下看来徐老板才是道高一尺。他都忘记上次做完之后全身瘫软大腿发抖是什么时候了。  
当然，徐英浩内心住着公主是真的，外表的温柔也是真的。徐老板虽然进得凶，但一直没停下来亲吻李马克。他下面深进浅出，接吻却缠缠绵绵。李马克被他圈在怀里，趴在他身上张着腿让他操，嘴巴也被他占了，含着舌头又吸又舔，比口交还色情，但就是把李马克哄住了，哄得老老实实的。李马克让他亲得下面也特别听话，乖乖地绞紧内壁不放他出去。  
李马克觉得自己那天有点太没出息了，被英俊迷人的徐老板亲一亲干一干就跟耳朵根塌了般地乖顺，徐英浩让他做什么他就做什么。徐老板说：“想听马克叫点好听的。”他就在叫床的空档红着脸喊“哥哥”，最后被操得脑子快懵了，还凑到徐老板耳边叫“Daddy”，叫“英浩”，接着被越发强烈的快感搅乱了大脑，什么胡话都往外说。李马克清楚地记得自己最后一次高潮之前，手脚扒在徐英浩的腰背上，嘴里不停催着：“daddy射满里面吧，不是喜欢我湿透的样子吗。”他想起这个就羞耻得不行，恨不得一切都没发生过。  
反观徐英浩，非但没有介意李马克所定义的“放浪”，还非常享受这种状态。徐英浩说很喜欢李马克跟他在床上这么做，不仅因为很乖很讨喜，也因为恰好与他的取向相符。徐英浩喜欢娃娃，喜欢这些流露着纯真乖顺的美好事物，李马克虽是成年人，但也具备了这些特质，在徐英浩看来难能可贵。他埋怨李马克没有对自己拥有一双漂亮眼睛的自觉，“我真的喜欢你被弄哭的时候睁大眼睛看我。”他这么跟李马克说。他起初让李马克咬着兔子耳朵看着他进入，做着做着又从玩偶堆里翻出一只兔耳发箍给李马克戴上，看兔子马克泪眼婆娑地在他怀里叫。他喜欢乖巧又放荡的漂亮男孩，只有李马克满足了他这个有些恶趣味的取向。  
“所以马克，一直跟我怎么样？”第二次在徐英浩家里做了之后，徐英浩提出了这个建议，“或者考虑跟我谈恋爱吗？”

“你怎么说的？答应他了？”李楷灿一脸八卦地追问，老板的桃花是他向来不愿错过的精彩话题。  
李马克摇摇头，说：“没有，我觉得我跟他不是能谈恋爱那种感觉。”  
“你不是挺喜欢他的吗，他也说了喜欢你这个喜欢你那个的，怎么就没有感觉？”  
“我只是喜欢跟徐先生做而已，店里可没规定喜欢顾客的身体就要跟顾客恋爱吧。”  
“徐先生，啧啧，”李楷灿翻个白眼，作嫌弃状，“称呼得真肉麻，你们两个太假正经了。”  
李马克没再跟李楷灿讨论这个问题，他知道李楷灿说什么都只会劝他赶紧再开始谈恋爱，目的不纯的对话根本没有任何营养。但他说的是实话，尽管徐英浩在床上对他很好，任何时候都温柔细致，也说过好几次喜欢他，他也只是更喜欢“跟徐英浩做爱”这件事情本身罢了，至于徐英浩会不会真的要追他，他不太在乎。  
第三次被徐英浩操得腿根发抖时，他迷迷糊糊觉得自己似乎成长了，就算爽成这样，也不会糊涂地把性和爱混淆在一起了。以前谈恋爱，开始就是被前男友带来的性快感冲昏了头脑，连带着把感情都催发出来，一股脑地都倾注给了对方。分手时理所当然地很狼狈，因为一直以来把欲望和爱情拴在一起，爱情突然没了，欲望也不知道该给谁，原本是由自己掌控并体会的东西忽然无法适应只属于自己的状态了，仿佛一并扔给了对方，剩下他麻木地过活，不懂欲望也不懂爱。  
而徐英浩为李马克找回了欲望，尽管比以往都要疯狂，仍然是件好事。但爱没跟着回来。李马克窝在徐英浩怀里当小猫，原本跟随射精一齐出走的理智逐渐回到了大脑，也就逐渐意识到自己快要习惯了肉欲与精神分离的感觉。他越来越能放开自己，“Daddy”和“哥哥”这种情趣称呼他愈发叫得轻车熟路。慢慢地哪怕是配合徐英浩玩角色扮演，他也能豁出去抓着徐英浩的手来摸自己的肚子，说里面是跟徐先生的宝宝。他后面被灌得满满当当，还闹着要给徐英浩口交，跪坐起来的时候屁股里的精液滴滴答答地往外流，即使这样他也会湿着腿根乖乖地坐着舔徐英浩的性器。他承认自己迷恋臣服于徐英浩的感觉，迷恋在那张堆满可爱玩偶的大床上扮演一个同样甚至更加可爱的男孩，迷恋听到徐英浩那把低沉的嗓音夸他乖时小腹酸酸的过电感。但他也很清楚，这都是对肉欲的痴迷，离真心的爱情感情还差了不止分毫。  
徐英浩沉默了一会儿，随后亲了李马克一下，说：“好，那就只做，先不爱吧。”

只有性没有爱的关系真的很自在。李马克渐渐重新回到了会所刚开张时的那种状态。跟那时不同的是，他只跟徐英浩约，其他时间去会所，也只是看看店消磨时间。  
从前他服务过不同的客人，也有徐英浩这种三十多岁的黄金单身汉，但徐英浩比他们都特别。李马克过去不懂什么叫“sugar daddy”，遇到徐英浩后他才明白，只是这种东西只能意会，或者亲身体会，说是说不上来的。  
坦白了不会恋爱后，他们做爱更接近普通炮友的样子了。徐英浩不再开口闭口都是喜欢，而是把情感克制住，堆积成更汹涌的欲望去侵蚀李马克。他们偶尔会玩不同的角色扮演，不仅是刚开始的丈夫和小妈妈，还有学生和家教老师、下属和领导、士兵和长官。徐英浩总是发号施令的一方，而李马克从来都乖巧服从，他们彼此都乐在其中。做的时候他们什么话都说，什么姿势都试，做完之后什么都不用管，天亮了就能一身轻松地各忙各的。  
找到了完美的欲望发解方式，李马克身心都轻盈舒适。他白天穿着体面地在会所里当老板，晚上则趴伏在徐英浩胯间当讨食的小兽。他那双员工们都夸的那双漂亮的腿，在徐英浩面前总爱紧紧并拢，留腿根的肉缝给徐英浩抽插，最后被弄得沾满湿黏的精液。他在外人眼里一直抿得紧紧的嘴巴，到了徐英浩那里，就甘之如饴地长大了，被男人的性器撑满，贪吃地还要往里吞。  
李马克因为徐英浩而有了很多秘密，反差感也是他迷恋与徐英浩做爱的原因之一。  
乖孩子喜欢刺激，徐老板喜欢玩偶。这两个秘密大概永远都不会被别人知道。


End file.
